


Toxic Roommate

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Smell, Belly Expansion, Brain Penetration, Brainwashing, Ear Penetration, Force-Feeding, Gross, Mindfuck, Monster Girl, Non-consensual themes, Other, Slime, Slime Addiction, Slime Girl, Slime Inflation, Urban Fantasy, enslavement, goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: It's time for Alex to move into their new apartment, and that means meeting their new roommate, Roxie, who turns out to be a noxious variety of slime girl with a repugnant odor and a terribly messy nature. Alex is willing to simply put up with it as best they can, but Roxie decides that her roommate would be much happier with a certain change of perspective - whether they want it or not.
Relationships: Original Gender-Neutral Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Toxic Roommate

Alex was more than a little concerned about moving into their new apartment. In one week, University classes would start up again, but those were the least of their worries. No, what weighed heavily on their mind was the status of their roommate.

They had never met, and thus far their only communication had been over their student emails. Alex thought they were pretty friendly with their approach, but Roxie's response was more that a bit off-putting. She seemed to make a lot of "jokes" about making big messes, as well as being "kinda toxic." Alex had sent a follow-up email to her response, but judging by her silence and the fact that today was moving day, they were going to see this mess of a girl with their own eyes.

Not long after Alex entered their bedroom and started unpacking their suitcase, they heard a rattling at the front door, followed by a loud, wet, slopping sound, as though someone was trudging through a bog. A loud voice followed as the door slammed shut.

"Hey, hey, roomie! Come on out and meet your girl!"

Alex cringed at the volume. They would have to make sure that she kept her voice down during quiet hours. But more importantly, just what was causing that sound? As they stood up, a pungent odor reached their nose, almost like sewage. They gagged, covering their mouth. Just what the hell was going on? Alex pulled their shirt up over their nose and poked their head out of their bedroom, only to see the source of all this disturbance.

Roxie was not human, but that alone was not cause for alarm - all sorts of people went to school here, from minotaurs to harpies. Roxie, however, was a slime - a being made of ooze, typically shaped like a human, though they often had a talent for reshaping it to whatever form they desired at the moment. Alex was used to seeing the occasional slime around school, usually having bodies of solid hues, blues or reds. There was even a slime professor, if they recalled correctly. But none of those slimes were like Roxie.

Roxie's body was a mixture of different greens, ranging from lime to the dark color of seaweed, constantly shifting throughout her form, mottled with browns and blacks. A dark brown core floated in her chest. She stood about as tall as Alex, and her "hair" was sculpted into a pair of long pigtails. She wore nothing - slimes had a tendency to dissolve clothing, and there really wasn't anything to cover up, aside from her admittedly large breasts. Trailing behind her from the door was a trail of her own goo, already seeping into the carpet.

She was also the source of that odor, which was starting to make Alex's eyes water. They coughed into their shirt, trying their best not to throw up, telling themselves that surely that this smell is just part of Roxie's nature. Surely they will get used to it over time...

"Hey, there they are!" Roxie dropped the bag they were holding, sending the sludge around her feet splattering as it hit the ground. With shocking speed, Roxie approached Alex at alarming speed, sleek legs leaving putrid globs with each step until she collided with Alex, gripping them in a hug. Alex found their face making direct contact with Roxie's body, forcing that stench directly into their nose, making them light-headed. They did everything in their power to keep their mouth shut as to avoid finding out what the stuff tasted like. Still, the world around them was starting to spin.

"Whoops, sorry," said Roxie, breaking the embrace, leaving behind a messy coating of slime all over Alex. She held onto their shoulders to keep them steady. "I get really excited, and I'm not really good with the whole 'personal space' thing. So, what do you think? Am I a nine or a ten on the disgusting meter?"

Alex couldn't respond, not just out of being lightheaded, but from the sheer absurdity of the situation. She actually sounded _proud_ of herself. Just how was this girl supposed to attend classes? Alex finally opened their mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a series of coughs. Catching their breath meant breathing in more of those awful fumes.

"I'll take that as a ten then! You know, I'm surprised housing put me with a human of all people. You guys can barely stand being around us for a few minutes. Can't imagine how bad it'll be for you once this place really starts to stink, haha!"

She went to retrieve her bag, then slipped into her own bedroom. Still coughing, Alex shut the door behind her, then retreated back into their bedroom, shutting the door as well. Though the goo Roxie left behind wasn't as bad as the source itself, it being all over Alex's body and clothes made it just slightly less noxious than being next to her. They locked the door, undressing, wondering if a wash would even be enough to get the smell out.

That same day, Alex left the apartment for several hours, returning with an arsenal of fans, air fresheners, and other odor combatants. They even put in an order for a gas mask, though that wasn't set to arrive until after classes started. Upon returning, they saw that Roxie was still in her room, no doubt converting it into a veritable swamp. There were several more trails leading out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and bathroom, which Alex tiptoed around. Since when did slimes have to go to the bathroom?

Alex was determined to make this work. Even if the rest of their apartment was a vile den of sludge and odor, their bedroom would be a safe haven within the dismal wasteland. Opened windows, fans positioned to keep the miasma at bay, car air fresheners arranged at the door. Candles or incense were unfortunately off the table, due to the fire alarm. They were prepared to have a long conversation with Roxie about boundaries, and could only hope that she would be capable of restraining herself.

Equipping their face with a surgical mask - a poor defense against the fumes, but better than nothing - Alex slowly opened the door to Roxie's room, releasing another wave of her signature stench. Nearly every surface was coated in her viscous green goo, even piling up in corners heaps bigger than Roxie herself. Had she been filling up with water from the bathroom to make all this excess slime?

In the dark room, Alex was able to make out the body of Roxie, resting on her bed, sheets all thoroughly stained, chest rising and falling despite not needing to breathe. Alex slowly shut the door and let her return to her nap. They could talk later. Right now, Alex was going to relax after their stressful day. They could use a nap as well...

Alex awoke to Roxie's scent hitting their nose. Though familiar, they were no more used to it than they had been during their hug. Apparently Alex _really_ needed a rest, because the sun had gone down, leaving the room dark. Covering up their mouth with their shirt again, squinting, they sat up, looking to see if their door was open. It was still closed. Just what was-

Something wet and sticky touched Alex's bare arm. Then their other arm. Then their back, seeping in beneath their shirt, moving along their skin. Green ooze shifted all around Alex's body, moving up from underneath their bed, rising up and taking shape on their chest, shaping itself into the familiar, humanoid shape of Roxie. Her face emerged from the form of her head, smiling maliciously at Alex. They tried to struggle beneath her, but her sticky grip held firm.

She spoke in a low, almost threatening voice. "Forgive me, roomie, but I really should have done this earlier. It'll make things so much better for the both of us."

Alex squirmed harder, trying to kick their legs, though Roxie's lower half was still a gooey pseudopod, now stretched over their entire lower body, pinning it to the mattress. They opened their mouth to scream, but Roxie swooped down, grabbing Alex's head and locking lips, filling their mouth with her gooey tongue. It forced itself down their throat, flooding their taste buds with its awful flavor that would surely make them vomit, were it not already clogging their throat. It pumped into their stomach, making it bulge, pushing into Roxie's slime body. The overwhelming scent and taste brought Alex to the edge of unconsciousness, and they were helpless to do anything to stop it. Strength drained, struggles faded to submission.

Roxie finally broke the kiss, letting one last load of sludge slither down her roommate's throat. She beamed with satisfaction, watching Alex's eyes start to roll back, ready to pass out. Just as it seemed like the world was about to turn black, she brought her arms to their ears and forced her hands inside, reducing their shape to gooey tentacles as they tunneled deep inside Alex's ears. The sound of squishing slime deafened them, the pressure building until at last it _POPPED_ into their skull.

A tide of sludge flooded Alex's head, snapping them back into full awareness, face contorting as she pressed on their very brain. More goo built up in Roxie's arms, pumping itself into Alex's head, causing their face to twitch, their body unable to handle the sensation. Their head grew heavier and heavier with the substance, soaking into their brain, and slowly Alex's face started to melt into a dumb smile.

Even with Roxie still in their ears, Alex's thought processes started to return, and they could once again smell Roxie's goo, though this time it was not a pungent, foul odor. It was almost sweet... no, it was better than sweet. They closed their eyes and took a deep breath as Roxie pulled their hands from their head, goo dripping from their ears. She leaned in and gave another kiss, though this time Alex accepted it, savoring the addictive taste of her goo as her tongue danced around theirs, filling their belly with even more slime. Alex was lost in the touch, the scent, and the taste of their roommate, and every second of it made them crave more...

Next thing Alex knew, it was morning. They woke up, the sensory memory sending shivers down their spine, furthered by the goo that still covered their entire body. Their plump belly gurgled with Roxie's goo, as did their head. They rubbed their stomach lovingly, tilting their head back and forth, listening to the sloshing sound inside their head, letting slime drool from the corner of their mouth. Looking down at the slime-soaked sheets, Alex pressed their nose against it, breathing deeply of their scent. Though not as potent as Roxie herself, it was enough to make them quiver with delight.

After a long while, they finally got up to use the bathroom, with Roxie nowhere in sight. Alex caught a glimpse of their reflection, and saw that their eyes had turned a dark green, not unlike Roxie's body. They opened their mouth, and saw that their tongue was also slime colored, and seemingly much more... gooey. They let it hand from their mouth, several inches longer than it would normally, with slime dripping from the tip and onto the floor. They give their hand a nice, long lick, leaving a trail of the substance. They hold it up to their nose and take a deep breath, shuddering at Roxie's immaculate scent.

The lady herself appears behind them, wrapping their arms around their shoulders, looking at the two of them in the mirror.

"See? Told you I would make it better for the both of us." Her voice sounded oddly melodic now. Was this girl just... perfect?

"Stop gawking, my cute little thrall-roomie," she says, turning to face them, rolling their eyes. "Come on, sludge-brain, let me turn your bedroom into a proper stinkhole to match mine."

"Yes, ma'am," came the response from Alex's lips, not a hint of thought behind them. Just a vacant smile, ready to indulge in whatever gifts their goddess decided to give them.


End file.
